


Happiness

by butterflyeffect9661



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band), K-pop
Genre: Boyfriends, Courage, Crush, Dancers, Friendship, Love, M/M, Secret Crush, Short Story, dance, relationship, soft, supportive friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:14:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21942712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflyeffect9661/pseuds/butterflyeffect9661
Summary: Yuchan realises he has fallen in love with Byeongkwan, but it not sure how to deal with it, and what might happen if he tells him.Main Roles: Yuchan and ByeongkwanSupporting Roles: Donghun, Sehyoon and Junhee.
Relationships: Kang Yuchan | Chan & Kim Byeongkwan
Kudos: 20





	Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first post here and my first time writing after a very long time so please be kind. It’s also my first time writing an AU like this. Please let me know if you like it and would like more content like this.

Yuchan excitedly made his way to dance class. He had only been a couple times so far, but he really enjoyed it. The students that were teaching the dances seemed really cool to him, he looked at them with admiration from afar, he really aspired to be like them. There was Byeongkwan who always went by BK, and Sehyoon who sometimes would be called Sehni for short.

Yuchan had found himself thinking about BK a lot, he tried to convince himself he didn’t have a crush on him, but he would end up daydreaming about the moments shared during classes.

Yuchan entered the room and greeted them happily. He set down his things and turned around to see BK stood smiling at him. Yuchan was taken by surprise.

“I’m so glad you are here,” BK said before giving Yuchan a hug. Yuchan could hear his heart going so fast that he was afraid BK would be able to feel it beating.

“Thanks for coming Yuchan!” Sehni said waving as he set up the computer.

“Think you’ll enjoy class today” BK said giving Yuchan a tap on the shoulder.

“I always do BK” Yuchan replied happily. Together they finished moving the chairs in the room.

“That’s why you’re my favourite” BK said doing a finger gun. Yuchan felt slightly overwhelmed with happiness he wasn’t quite sure what to do, but tried so desperately to act cool.

Yuchan’s best friend Donghun jumped on his back to greet him.

“Alright kids, be careful!” Junhee said as he entered. Junhee was the leader of the dance club, and tended to call everyone his kids.

“I was beginning to think I was in a dream,” Yuchan said to Donghun as he set down his things.

“What do you mean?” Donghun asked, studying his best friends face carefully.

“Something happened, right?” he asked after a few seconds. Yuchan simply nodded, he could see the cogs in Donghun’s head working.

“I promise I’ll tell you later” Yuchan said, doing a pinkie promise with Donghun.

A few more people had arrived and the room was clear and ready for dancing.

During warm up Yuchan and Donghun stuck together, helping each other when it came to stretching.

Class begun and as usual Yuchan was completely focused, but also having fun. Whenever there was a break, Yuchan and Donghun would chat about the dance and anyone could see the happiness that radiated off Yuchan.

By the end of class, Junhee wanted to film the kids that had learnt the dance, and everyone backed out except Yuchan. He felt nervous, he only ever danced in his room, at least last week Donghun joined him. Donghun could tell how much Yuchan liked this one so wanted to watch him.

Yuchan tried to prepare himself, he wasn’t nervous about the camera, more that BK and Sehni, especially BK would be watching him, he just wanted to do their dance well.

“You can do it Yuchan” Sehni said with an encouraging smile.

BK then approached Yuchan. “One of us can dance it with you if you want to?” he asked softly. Yuchan was determined to do this, and before he knew it, “I really appreciate it BK but I can do it.” he said. BK gave him another tap on the shoulder.

“Don’t worry and just have fun” BK said. The sparkle in BK’s eyes every time he smiled at Yuchan made Yuchan want to rip his heart out and give it to him.

“Ready?” Sehni asked. Yuchan nodded. With that the music played and Yuchan performed the dance with all his heart. His eyes would meet BK’s at times, and it filled him so much to see the proud and happy expression on his face.

Yuchan finished the dance, the applause from the others filled the room. He felt he did well, but really craved to hear what BK thought. It was really then Yuchan realised he had fallen for BK. His thoughts raced with what BK was thinking and what he would say.

The class finished and Junhee had an announcement “We’re having a social at Sehni’s house in an hour if anyone wants to come, we’ll be eating and having a few drinks” Yuchan jumped onto Donghun who was already next to him.

Donghun looked at his best friend knowing what was coming. Yuchan then pouted at him, giving him this look begging Donghun to go with him.

“Only if you tell me what happened today,” Donghun replied to Yuchan’s pleading eyes. Yuchan was suddenly radiant once again.

“We’ll be there!” Yuchan said. Taking a last look at BK as they waved goodbye, before grabbing his best friends arm and racing out of the room with him.

On the way home, Yuchan told Donghun everything. Not just that BK said that he was his favourite, but that Yuchan had completely fallen in love with him. Yuchan was talking nonstop, he was barely giving himself time to breathe as they raced home to get ready, half worried what his bestie might say.

“Yuchan,” Donghun said grabbing his arm and stopping him. “Breathe!! It’s really cute how much you like BK but you’re going to pass out before we get to the social if you carry on like this.” Donghun said. Yuchan nodded.

“It’s ok? You don’t think it’s stupid? You don’t think I’m mad? I mean, I know you already know about me, but I’m panicking because it’s my first time really liking someone like this!” Yuchan told Donghun.

“Of course it’s ok! It’s not stupid, and you’re definitely not mad! I’m here to help you and support you. Don’t worry about anything, no matter what I’m here for you” Donghun comforted Yuchan this way. He was always so good at knowing what to say.

“Thank you Donghun”

“anytime! Now let’s hurry up and get ready, we don’t want to be late!” with that, Donghun grabbed Yuchan’s arm and carried on the speed walk back to their flat.

As soon as they got in they started getting ready, Donghun was ready in 30 seconds, he didn’t really care about what he looked like but Yuchan was still having a crisis about what to wear. Donghun helped Yuchan pick a top, and they raced back out with a couple drinks in their hands over to Sehyoon’s place.

“I really hope we see someone we know from class so we know we aren’t lost” Yuchan said.

“Don’t jinx it Chan!” Donghun said looking slightly concerned that they were indeed heading somewhere else.

It was getting closer and closer to the hour and Yuchan and Donghun felt completely lost. They thought they were nearby but had not seen anybody.

“Yuchan? Donghun?” Yuchan and Donghun turned to see BK behind them.

“You look lost,” BK said with a smile slowly forming. “Come on, follow me” so Yuchan and Donghun followed BK to Sehni’s house. At least they were on the right track but Yuchan felt for sure they would have missed the street they were supposed to go down if BK hadn’t saved the day.

They settled into Sehni’s house, greeting him and thanking him for welcoming them into his place. Into the living room and they find Junhee sat in the corner of the sofa, he happily greets BK, Donghun and Yuchan and welcomed them to sit anywhere. Before Yuchan knew it he was sitting on the sofa next to BK looking across to Donghun on the beanbag. How had this happened?

He kept rubbing his hands, not sure what to do.

“Ah you brought drinks! I’ll take them in the kitchen,” Junhee says spotting the drinks that Yuchan and Donghun brought.

“I’ll help” Donghun said, both of them picking up the drinks and heading to the kitchen, leaving Yuchan and BK sat alone on the sofa.

Yuchan’s mind was a mess once again. How on earth had he ended up in such a situation? What was he supposed to do? He was worrying so much, he finally turned to look at BK who looked at him a little puzzled.

“You said something to me didn’t you?” Yuchan asked, feeling his heart constantly picking up speed like it could already burst through his chest.

BK smiled softly. “I said, good think I rescued you from getting lost” BK repeated. Yuchan instantly nodded.

“Yes it is, thank you again.” Yuchan said.

“Your welcome. By the way, about class today,” Yuchan swore he felt his heart stop. He was positive that his face was pale, his mind going at 100 miles an hour about what the end of BK’s sentence might be.

“I wanted to tell you but you were gone before I could say anything.” Yuchan was hanging on every word, it wasn’t until he made eye contact with BK once again though.

“You did such an amazing job!” BK must have sensed the relief from Yuchan.

“Did you think I would say something bad?” BK asked with a hint of sadness in his eyes. Yuchan shook his head immediately, not being able to stand it.

“No, I just really wanted to hear from you how I did” Yuchan told him. BK smiled sweetly at him and Yuchan felt like he was about to lose his mind. He kept telling himself to get it together, but everything BK did was so cute to Yuchan.

“Well, you did great, you should be proud of yourself.” BK said. Then he suddenly moved closer to Yuchan, “Don’t tell Sehni and Junhee I told you, but we’re putting you on the dance team” BK said softly, almost a whisper which killed Yuchan off completely, his heart and his mind going crazy.

“I promise I won’t tell. Thank you so much BK” Yuchan said with all his heart. BK simply smiled at him again.

BK got up to wonder to the kitchen and Donghun came back in with Sehni. They all chatted and once food arrived, the five of them chatted over dinner and a few drinks.

Yuchan was drunk by the end of the night. He rarely ever drank, but he considered how he went from crushing on someone to completely falling in love with them, and the events of the day that really seemed almost dream like to him.

Donghun had a few drinks but he must have caught onto Yuchan, and made sure he’d be ok to look after him and take him home, they got the taxi back, and Donghun made sure that Yuchan was safely crashed in his bed before heading off to bed.

Donghun was ready to look after Yuchan. He was ready to her about what had happened while he was with BK, Donghun knew it must have been a big deal for Yuchan to end up getting drunk.

Yuchan came strolling into the kitchen like nothing had happened. Donghun stood there in shock. 

“You’re ok? How do you feel?” Donghun asked him.

“I feel great.” Yuchan replied.

“How are you not hungover?” Donghun asked.

“That only applies if I go overboard, I didn’t drink that much even though I ended up in a state.” Yuchan replied.

“What happened then Chan?” Donghun asked him. Yuchan explained what had happened. Yuchan told his best friend everything about it.

Donghun watched his best friend telling him about his conversation with BK. He saw the way his eyes lit up and the way he expressed how he felt. Donghun could very clearly see just how much Yuchan liked BK. He remembered after the first class on the walk home how Yuchan seemed to crush on him, but Yuchan had really fallen for BK now. He had to help his best friend any way he could.

It crossed Donghun’s mind that Yuchan rarely ever saw BK outside of dance club. He gave himself a mission to change that, he was sure he could get some other help too.

{4 days later}

“Yuchan I swear to god, get your ass out of bed and dressed now! We’ll be late to class!” Donghun shouted through Yuchan’s bed room door, he’d go in and drag him out but Yuchan locked his door.

“I told you, I’m sick!” Yuchan shouted back.

“You aren’t sick! You think I’ve been your best friend for 8 years and I can’t tell when you are lying? I know it’s been a rough few days but you can’t miss class.” Donghun said a bit more gently. “Plus we have dance tonight, and you’ll get to see BK”

“I’m too embarrassed to see BK!” Yuchan shouted back.

“Yuchan, you have nothing to be embarrassed about!” Donghun told him

“How can you say there. I literally just blurted out to him that I like him and then ran away, what must he think of me?” Yuchan asked

Donghun sighed. He was getting a bit frustrated at Yuchan.

“I was there, and you’re making it out to be worse that it was! I’m telling you nothing bad will happen! BK is super sweet and kind, he isn’t just going to ditch you because you said you like him!” Donghun said. When he finally heard the door unlock he charged into the room and tackled Yuchan. He held him in a headlock.

“Even if he doesn’t feel the same way, he will be really nice about it because that’s just how BK is. He’ll still want to be your friend. You’ll never find out if you don’t go! I’ll be there anyway as always!” Donghun told Yuchan as he ruffled his hair.

“OK! OK! I’m sorry! I’ll get ready now!” Yuchan said. It was maybe the quickest he had ever got ready, with Donghun giving him a bagel to eat on the way to class.

Half way through the day, after lunch, Donghun and Yuchan split up. As Yuchan works in the library, he reflects on what his best friend said to him this morning, repeating in his head the events of the day before, how he looked BK straight in the eyes and told him he liked him.

He couldn’t concentrate at all. He sat wondering what he was going to do. In a way he was glad that BK knew but he also felt so panicked about the whole thing. Time passed so fast, and soon enough it was time for dance club. He headed there, his mind and heart racing, wondering if BK would even look at him, worrying if BK would treat him different.

He arrived early, and peeped into the dance room. He could see BK practising. Yuchan wondered what to do. If Donghun was here, he’d tell him to just go in already. He indeed imagined his best friend was right here, took a deep breath and opened the door.

BK turned immediately, and smiled softly at Yuchan.

“You’re early” He said pleasantly surprised. Yuchan nodded. He went to set his things down and turned around to BK stood there with his arms open.

“You owe me a hug from yesterday” BK told Yuchan. Indeed, Yuchan accepted, they’d already made it a rule they had to hug once when they saw each other, before Yuchan had said anything.

“I’m sorry about yesterday” Yuchan said while they still had their arms wrapped around each other, knowing he wouldn’t be able to talk about it looking at him anyway. BK pulled away and placed his hands on Yuchan’s shoulders.

“You’ve nothing to be sorry about. I was just, surprised, in the best way.” BK said. He could read the confusion on Yuchan’s face and smiled softly at him.

“We got on so well, and the more I saw you and got to know you, I found I liked you too, even though we still have many days to spend together” neither could hold back the big smiles on their faces. Both of them radiant and glowing. Yuchan was this close to pinching himself when Junhee came in. He took a moment to look at them both just stood in each other’s arms and smiled.

“You two look cute together” Junhee said. Yuchan had thought about it for a little while, how BK was only a couple years older than him and they were both the same height.

“We’ll walk back together after class” BK said giving Yuchan another hug.

Sehni and Donghun come in, Sehni jumped on the both of them, Donghun really tried not to make a fuss but he steals his best friend away to congratulate him.

“See now imagine if I hadn’t gotten you out of bed today” Donghun said smirking.

“Yes, I know, you were right!” BK came over and rested his head on Yuchan’s shoulder, “Donghun is always right, let’s accept that Channie”

“It is true that Donghun is always right Kwannie; I accept it”

“I won’t let you forget that” Donghun said.

“I know you won’t” Yuchan replied.

“Anyway this is a closed practice for us lot only, and by practice, we’re just going to have a whole load of fun” Junhee says.

Neither Yuchan or BK could be happier, they both felt happiest right now knowing that they like each other and wanted to be together, and that they had loving supportive friends too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Please look forward to more content soon.


End file.
